


around the corner (there you were)

by heimelancholy



Series: da capo [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, this will never happen irl but a girl can dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimelancholy/pseuds/heimelancholy
Summary: He’s somehow three steps ahead of Eddy, every single day, without fail. He’d step onto the crossing just as the green man turns into a red blinking one, disappears around the street corner, whilst Eddy waits behind the moving cars. By the time Eddy gets to the building, the man would’ve been gone without a trace.It was comforting for Eddy to know that someone was living an unchanging life every day like himself.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: da capo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574485
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	around the corner (there you were)

Eddy truly loves playing the violin. 

He is as good as any, but just not good enough to stand out. Hence, this monotonous job as a first violin in the third desk of his local orchestra, with no room for promotions unless the veterans quit. Which is not going to happen any time soon.

He’s earning just more than enough to get by, saving pennies here and there for any emergencies. Oh well, he’s used to telling himself that at least this didn’t come with the stress that being a doctor would’ve given him. The pressure would have probably killed him before he could spend any of the stashes of money after retiring.

He is so used to walking this route from the train station to the auditorium, he can probably do it blindfolded without running into anything by now. Up the stairs out of the station, a sharp turn to the left, then a short wait for the lights before weaving through the sea of people across the crossing. Another left around the building, a flight of stairs up to the lobby; a short ride up an elevator, and into the green room on the right. He places his violin case on the table just next to his locker, at precisely 8:45 am every weekday, just enough time to set up and sit down before the clock strikes 9.

He can’t recall when it started, but he has noticed a man, well, more so a silhouette, always in front of him when he exits the train. Crisp suit jacket draping over his shoulders, a briefcase on his right hand, and a cup of coffee on his left, dangerously dangling from his fingers. 

He’s somehow three steps ahead of Eddy, every single day, without fail. He’d step onto the crossing just as the green man turns into a red blinking one, disappears around the street corner, whilst Eddy waits behind the moving cars. By the time Eddy gets to the building, the man would’ve been gone without a trace.

It was comforting for Eddy to know that someone was living an unchanging life every day like himself.

The days came and went, and the harsh sun crept higher up in the sky. The man’s usually steaming coffee rightfully turned into a cup rattling with ice, and a metal straw to match. He’s still always in front of Eddy every morning without fail. 

Then this day happened.

It was the midst of a sweltering summer. Eddy was walking faster absentmindedly as he escaped the human oven that is the train station, hugging his violin case so no one bumps into it, ignoring the beads of sweat as they rolled off his neck. He carried on at the quicker pace to get to the air-conditioned haven that is the rehearsal auditorium as soon as possible.

As he approached the corner, he wondered where the man usually in front of him was. Then, he felt a sudden gust of wind. Someone just ran past him and around the building. 

“I’ve been winning for 2 months now. Can’t stop now. Have a good day. See you tomorrow,” the man turned around and said, panting, with a childish smile, then walked off.

Eddy couldn’t help but smile. This was a man in a full suit every day, running in impeccably polished shoes, just to, what? Cross the imaginary finish line before a random stranger?

It was weird enough that the man also noticed him. He certainly didn’t see the declaration of a race coming. 

Eddy loathed competitions. It was gruesome to practice hours on end and join multiple competitions every year, just to be slapped in the face with the reality that there will always be someone better than you. Being one of the only pathways to getting recognised in the industry, getting financial support, and networking, they were unavoidable in his uni days. 

It is decidedly much more fun when there are zero stakes in the competition though. 

So, Eddy was smiling ear to ear when he set his alarm fifteen minutes earlier than usual the night before.

The next morning, he did his same morning routine, everything a quarter of an hour earlier than usual. He took the earlier train too, prepared to stand and wait for the other man to appear. 

He couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth rise as he approached the street, with no sign of the man in front of him. His smile dropped as soon as he walked around the building. The man was standing, just off the path, and beaming at him, sipping on his coffee, waving his hand, briefcase looped through his other arm.

“I told you I couldn’t stop.”

He turned around and walked off. 

Eddy couldn’t believe how ridiculous this whole thing was getting, but he certainly wasn’t complaining, considering the grin on his face. This was such pure, unadulterated childishness; he loved every second of it.

Of course, Eddy did the most logical thing that night.

He set his alarm another 15 minutes earlier.

Smiling like an idiot, he walked across the crossing. Half an hour earlier than usual. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the man, leaning against the wall and sipping on his coffee. The man didn’t even say anything this time, just wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk before walking away.

The rational part of his brain tells him to just give up. There’s no point in going so early just to win this foolish little competition, then ending up having to wait outside the auditorium for half an hour before work.

The truth is, Eddy was sick and tired of the forced routine that he was put into; stir-crazy, they’d say. This was a chance for him to add some free, harmless fun into his life. 

So, he set his alarm, half an hour earlier than yesterday. A full hour earlier than when he usually wakes up.

He’s not sure of what he will get out of this; he was just looking for the sweet, sweet feeling that is victory. 

He’s already imagining it, how smug he’d feel when the man walks around the corner tomorrow morning, expecting to have to wait for Eddy to show up, only to see him already standing there.

It was 7:35 am and Eddy was feeling miserable as he dragged himself up the stairs out of the train station. He was having regrets about the decision he made the night before, but it’s too late for that anyway.

He was so sure that he would win. Who would be this crazy to wake up before dawn to stand on the street, just so they could beat another unnamed man to walk around a building? 

Apparently, the man was also crazy.

Eddy doesn’t know whether to be shocked or not. To be fair, he should have seen it coming; the man did win the last two mornings, even though Eddy was earlier than usual.

“You’re actually nuts!”

“Well, you’re not too sane yourself,” the man smirked.

“I can’t tell whether you’re as crazy as I am, or this is an elaborate plan to kidnap me in another two months.”

“You must read about too many conspiracy theories. Besides, who would’ve waited for four months?” 

“Right. Okay,” Eddy scratched his head for something to say, “Um, where’s your coffee?” He pointed at his empty hand.

Real smooth, Eddy Chen. Real smooth.

“Since I’ve got so much time on my hands before work now, I thought I might as well just get breakfast out. Care to join?”

Eddy learnt more than just Brett’s coffee order that day.

Turns out that Brett is an accountant, working in the tower across from the orchestra auditorium. A childhood violinist, he once dreamt of being a soloist too, his hope crushed beyond retrieval under familial pressure.

“Let’s say I was not expecting this when I dragged myself out of the house this morning.”

“I mean, it definitely helps that you’re cute.”

It didn’t take long for them to be smitten for each other.

It would be inaccurate and incredibly cheesy to say that Brett turned Eddy’s monochrome life into full colour. He was more like random splatters of rainbow here and there.

He still had to endure the long hours of rehearsal, the walking headache that is the temporary conductor for the season, and the violas screwing up for the 43rd time of the week.

Yes, Eddy keeps a tally.

But the addition of Brett to his life was something that Eddy longed for, that he didn’t realise.

Every day, Eddy would sit on the train from his stop, violin case on the other seat, waiting for Brett to board the train at the next station. 

The briefcase is now transformed into a crossbody bag with a strap. The freed hand holds another steaming cup of coffee, both still held just with his fingertips. 

They’d talk to each other as they sit on the train, each holding a cup. Together, they walk up the stairs of the train station, just fast enough to pass the crossing before the blinking man turns red.

Even though their hands are clad, Brett is still always the one around the building before Eddy.

In Eddy’s books, being able to see the little crinkle against the corner of Brett’s eyes while he smiles cheekily, is well worth letting him around the street first.

In another lifetime, they may lead more exciting lives, every day different from the last. 

In this universe, Eddy adores his new routine, and can’t help but contemplate what new routines await them ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this little meet-cute! it's not that cute but it's been sitting for a while so
> 
> really different style from my last, and this took me wayyyy too long. someone teach me how to write without coming up with ideas for bits of the piece, then getting annoyed and bored because i need to fill the connections in ;(
> 
> inspired by the tumblr post below; i succumbed to the "imagine your otp" caption


End file.
